A rigorous coupled wave analysis (RCWA) and similar algorithms have been widely used for the study and design of diffraction structures. In the RCWA approach, the profiles of periodic structures are approximated by a given number of sufficiently thin planar grating slabs. Specifically, RCWA involves three main operations, namely, the Fourier expansion of the field inside the grating, calculation of the eigenvalues and eigenvectors of a constant coefficient matrix that characterizes the diffracted signal, and solution of a linear system deduced from the boundary matching conditions. RCWA divides the problem into three distinct spatial regions: (1) the ambient region supporting the incident plane wave field and a summation over all reflected diffracted orders, (2) the grating structure and underlying non-patterned layers in which the wave field is treated as a superposition of modes associated with each diffracted order, and (3) the substrate containing the transmitted wave field.
The input to the RCWA calculation is a profile or model of the periodic structure. In some cases cross-sectional electron micrographs are available (from, for example, a scanning electron microscope or a transmission electron microscope). When available, such images can be used to guide the construction of the model. However a wafer cannot be cross sectioned until all desired processing operations have been completed, which may take many days or weeks, depending on the number of subsequent processing operations. Even after all the desired processing operations are complete, the process to generate cross sectional images can take many hours to a few days because of the many operations involved in sample preparation and in finding the right location to image. Furthermore the cross section process is expensive because of the time, skilled labor and sophisticated equipment needed, and it destroys the wafer.
However, among other issues, parameters of a model of a structure may be highly correlated, thus resulting an unstable search direction during parameter measurement as the change of an objective function due to one parameter can be largely compensated by changes of its highly correlated parameter. While there are certain means of addressing correlation of parameters, the correlation of parameters may vary widely over a spectrum, and thus conventional means may not provide adequate parameterization for a model.